1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a display, more particularly, relates to a gate drive circuit, an array substrate and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an illustrative view of a conventional gate drive circuit. In prior arts, a display apparatus generally comprises the conventional gate drive circuit of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the gate drive circuit comprises a plurality of shift register units and a plurality of output buffer units. The plurality of shift register units are connected in series. Each of the shift register units may output a gate pulse signal to a respective output buffer unit, so that the output buffer unit outputs a gate drive signal. The signal output from one of the plurality of shift register units also functions as a start signal of a next shift register unit.
Referring to FIG. 1, one of the shift register units shifts a start signal STV_N and outputs a shifted signal STV_N+1. The shifted signal STV_N+1 is input into the output buffer unit, and the output buffer unit outputs a gate drive signal Gate_N+1. In addition, the shifted signal STV_N+1 also is input into the next shift register unit as the start signal of the next shift register unit. The next shift register unit shifts the shifted signal STV_N+1 and outputs a next shifted signal STV_N+2. The next shifted signal STV_N+2 is input into a next output buffer unit, and the next output buffer unit outputs a gate drive signal Gate_N+2.
So far, in order to increase a display region of a small display apparatus and improve a display effect of a large display apparatus, it is necessary to reduce a width of an edge frame extending from an edge of the display region to the outer edge of the display apparatus so as to obtain a narrow edge frame. However, in the gate drive circuit shown in FIG. 1, if it needs to output N gate drive signals, then N shift register units must be connected in series, causing a wiring area of the gate drive circuit very large, and increasing the width of the edge frame. As a result, it is difficult to obtain a display apparatus with a narrow edge frame.